


Let's Play A Game

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey x Patton/Morality x Logan/Logic]Summary: Virgil’s finally got a ler mood, and after a marathon of horror movies he’s brimming with ideas for revenge. He creates his horror movie themed games for each side, but with a ticklish twist~ [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]THIS IS SERIES SUPER FUCKING LONG, chapter one cause yeah wow. this is v different from what i usually write in terms of grandiose world bending n shitThe monster design references is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3AHAmntsgQ&t=50s
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, lamp calm - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had started out normal enough. Roman entered the main room of the mind palace to talk with his boyfriends before breakfast.

But… something was off. There was something foreboding about the mind palace that morning. Roman noticed it. Patton noticed it. Logan noticed it.

Wait, where was Virgil?

They heard a chuckle, but not a jovial one, something with a more sinister tone.

Patton, Logan, and Roman all exchanged knowing looks.

It was a very rare occurrence… but Virgil seemed to be in a ler mood.

“Hey guys~” They heard Virgil’s voice seemingly coming from all around them.

“Virgil? Virgil where are you?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“Dear Roman, you know you’re not the only side with control over the mind palace.”

Roman paled. Yesterday they had ganged up and wrecked Virgil (which wasn’t uncommon), but he promised to get them all back. They all shrugged it off, but it seems vengeance was on the agenda for the day.

The wooden floor shifted and began crawling up their ankles to tether them to the floor.

Roman shrieked as he felt fluttering at his calves.

It was happening again!

Virgil’s ler moods were very rare, but he was a powerful side with access to some dangerous mind palace-shifting abilities. Let it be known, none were truly afraid. It was like a big game, well, a game with a few small scares here and there. Virgil always says its good to get the blood pumping.

And not to mention the great laughter-filled demise waiting for each of them.

“Didn’t Thomas have a horror movie marathon last night?” Logan asked worriedly.

SHIT.

“Very perceptive, Logan~” Virgil purred. “Fear is a sort of power up to my abilities, lucky for you a ler mood hit now, hm?”

There was a pause, each side trying to hide an excited smile.

“Have fun.” Virgil snickered and snapped, sending each side to their rooms.

…

Roman was in his room. He looked around as butterflies filled his tummy. There were feathers everywhere, tossed randomly across his room. He turned to his bed and walked around the room, towards the closet where he presumed he’d be hiding.

“Very funny, Virgil. i must say I’d expect more from the king of fear.”

He opened the doors.

“Come out my- DEAR SWEET LORD!” Roman screamed and took a breath.

A creepy animalistic mask was hanging in the closet with a note that read “Surprise~”

Roman panted as adrenaline flooded him. “What is- is that from Saw? My God Virgil i know you love a few scares here and there but JESUS!”

Suddenly he felt feathers slip under his tunic while he was distracted. He yelped and jumped away, giggling and fleeing his room now filled with floating feathers looking for a laugh.

Roman fell to the ground as soon as he escaped his room, feathers fluttering at his oh-so-sensitive ribs had him giggling himself silly.

“Oh and just a reminder, nervousness heightens your ticklishness, so my few scares really do have a purpose.” Roman heard a purr from above him.

Roman looked up to see Virgil grinning above him.

As much as he wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t be. Not only was this a fun little game, but Virgil looked so excited. His grin was huge, not with malice, but with ecstatic drive to spook and tickle them all silly.

“I’m happy to see you remember the movie. So you also remember saw is about traps and escape.” Virgil snapped and the feathers disappeared, leaving Roman panting during his break.

“Over there is the door to your escape. It is locked. In this version of the mind palace each room has a working key. If you beat the trap in the room, you can get the key to escape.” Virgil gave a small spin and bow. “Have fun~ I have to check in on the other two.” Virgil couldn’t help but giggle at Roman’s excited but wary look before ducking into the next room.

Roman grinned. It was rare to see him in a playful mood, but Halloween always did get him hyped up. Last time he went this hard they all had Freddy Kruger style tickle dreams they had to escape.

Roman stood, the lighting was dark like any horror movie, but he could see the warped version of the mind palace with paths leading to different rooms, each with tickle traps most definitely waiting for him.

This was going to be fun.

…

Patton looked around nervously, trying to figure out where he had been teleported. He appeared to be in a hedge maze of some sort. What movie…

“The shining.” Patton squeaked out. But it wasn’t all snowy like in the movie. Which was probably a good thing because he noticed he was in nothing but a thin t shirt and shorts.

“Very good, Dad.” Patton heard a purr from directly behind him. Patton jumped and stumbled back with a wobbly smile.

“Vee, you really went all out, huh?”

“Think of it as, paying you guys back for the months of wrecking.” Virgil smirked.

“But you were in a lee mood and haven’t been ler in months!” Patton protested.

“Exactly, so that’s months of build up for my ultimate game of payback.” Virgil snickered. “The exit to this game is on the other side of the maze. Make your way through, simple as that.”

Patton grinned. “I doubt it’s actually that simple.”

“Maybe I’ve added a few things.” Virgil shrugged.

Patton was about to retort as one of the branches from the hedges reached out to scratch along his sides. Patton squealed and fell to the floor, scrambling away from the wall of plant.

“Oh yeah, that’s one of them. If you get too close to any of the walls, they might just be tempted to tickle the fear right out of you. Better be careful.” Virgil giggled. “Gotta check in on Logan, see you later~”

Snap. He was gone.

Patton looked up. Ten foot tall walls of hedges that seemed to shift and reach out for him. He squeaked and jumped to his feet before booking it. Gotta find the end!

…

Logan looked around frantically. He seemed to be on a neighborhood street. What in the world-?

“Boo!”

Logan jumped to see Virgil sitting in one of the trees.

“V-Virgil, you don’t need to do this.” Logan stammered.

“I know, I want to. I think it’s fair, don’t you?” Virgil practically purred. Logan growled. “You recognize this place?”

Logan looked around and paled when he saw a sign.

“Derry” it read.

“You… put me in Stephen King’s ‘IT’?”

“Yep! With one tiny tweak. Instead of fear, this creature feeds on a little something else~” Virgil snapped and it appeared.

Well, not IT.

Logan went red in the face when he saw it. It was the monster from that book Thomas read as a kid, “The tickle Monster”.

“Defeat the monster like it in the movie. Gotta go!”

With a snap he was gone.

All sides grinned when they realized… there was a lot in store today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMP [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey x Patton/Morality x Logan/Logic]
> 
> Summary: Virgil’s finally got a ler mood, and after a marathon of horror movies he’s brimming with ideas for revenge. He creates his horror movie themed games for each side, but with a ticklish twist~ [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]
> 
> THIS CHAPTER ALONE IS 4.4K+
> 
> hey everyone please make your own kinda versions of this, like traps or tickle trials im really curious

Roman stood in the hall, eyeing the various doorways. What would be waiting for him on behind each door? The thought gave Roman butterflies.

Well… better get started.

“Eeny meeny miney mo.” Roman pointed at the door to his far left and walked to it.

He creaked open the door and stepped inside. As soon as he entered his shoes disappeared. Roman blinked and smiled. He taught Virgil how to make doorways magical. Glad to see he was listening.

The lights flicked on and Roman bit his lip at the sight.

It was an empty room, save for the key on a small table at the other side.

Oh, and the floor was covered in feathers.

But not just any feathers, Roman recognized the design, those were his living tickle feathers he made a few weeks ago.

…And attacked Virgil with a whole swarm.

He really was getting payback huh?

The goal seemed obvious. Walk to the end of the room to get the key.

Okay, he could do this, he was a prince!

“Okay, I can do this. I can do thi-”

“Heya, Princey!”

“DEAR ZEUS!” Roman shrieked and stumbled backwards.

Virgil was in a hammock on the other side, shooting him a grin.

“Did you really think I’d miss out on this?”

Roman growled. “How’d you know?”

“I’ve got my own little alarms throughout each of your games so I won’t miss out on any of the fun stuff.” Virgil stretched on his hammock. “Plus, what good is wrecking someone if you’re not there to watch them crack?”

“Ha, ha, Virgil. But these are my feathers, I know how they work!” Roman barked back.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” Virgil summoned one of Roman’s feathers from weeks earlier. He tapped it and its color shifted from red to purple. “I gave it a little spin. While yours just attack, mine can sense your laughter, that’s what they seek.” Virgil tossed the feather onto the floor and all the other feathers turned to purple too. “So technically this should be easier. Don’t laugh, and they won’t attack… but if for some reason you WERE to laugh, well, it won’t be pretty.”

Roman cursed the Cheshire cat like grin off his.

“If you were, say ticklish, this would be hard.” Virgil laid on his front and propped his head in his hands. “But, you’re a prince, princes can’t be ticklish. That’s what you always say right?”

Roman and Virgil’s eyes met with a challenging glare.

And he took his first step.

Roman was able to stifle his first squeak. This wasn’t fair! Using his own brilliant creations against him?!

Especially when he heightened the ticklishness on them. It was supposed to be on Virgil!

“Oh Roman, I hope you’re not having trouble already. We still have so much fun to have~”

“Shut up!” Roman barked and continued walking.

Okay. He could do this.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. If you lose any challenge, you’ll be teleported right back to the beginning. And of course, have a punishment.”

“What?!” He squeaked.

“What? You think I wouldn’t have a little punishment waiting if you failed a challenge?” Virgil wiggled his fingers with a grin.

“Whatever, I won’t face it. This is easy!” Roman walked faster over the feathers. It tickled, sure, but not enough to make him laugh.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Hey, Ro?”

“What?” Roman groused as he continued walking.

“Behind you~”

“Boo.” Came a low voice.

Roman screamed and fell forward, he looked back to see the mask of the jigsaw character. “VIRGIL!”

Roman tried to push himself off the ground as the feathers cascaded over his palms.

And he was so distracted by the sudden scare that he forgot to-

“Pfftehe-” Roman let a giggle slip.

Virgil’s eyes sparkled with victory. He knew Roman wasn’t particularly feather sensitive aside from one spot: his palms.

Roman slammed a hand over his mouth.

Oh fu-

“Hehehey, gehehehet ahahawahahay! Nohohohohahaha!” Roman fell back as the feathers fluttered around them, garnering a swarm. They dove for his neck, wiggled under his cloak, and skimmed over his torso.

“Aww, it was such an easy win, too~” Virgil giggled.

Roman cursed his own design as he curled into a ball of incessant giggling.

“Well, since you haven’t gotten to the key. I’d say you failed.” Virgil grabbed the key and snapped, making it disappear. “I think these feathers can carry out your punishment while I’m gone.”

Roman couldn’t even look up to see Virgil grab one of the feathers before vanishing, still subject to the neverending giggle fit.

…

Patton was giggling for an entirely different reason. He always got incredibly giddy with these kinds of games. He was running down paths through the hedge maze, squeaking and squealing at each branch that reached out to take a swipe at him.

He did get spooked a couple times, this was Virgil they were talking about, but he took comfort knowing Virgil liked to scare, but never upset them. His scares were more meant to startle than to genuinely terrify.

That being said he had run into the twins from the movie, but they just wiggled their fingers before disappearing. Harmless.

Patton came to a stop for a breather. He was going in circles, he’d seen that feather shaped hedge three times now!

“You lost?”

Patton shrieked and jumped when Virgil appeared behind him grinning.

He rubbed his neck and giggled. “A little. You did a good job with the whole maze thing.”

“I just thought of a way to make this more fun.” Virgil cooed.

Patton went a bit pink. “Yeah? How so?”

“You know how in pac-man the player has to go through the maze being chased by ghost?”

Patton bit his lip and nodded.

Virgil pulled out a purple feather. “This is your ghost.” He tapped the tip of the feather and it began to twinkle. “This little guy will be chasing you the whole time. I’ll give you a head start.”

Patton smiled and stepped back, holding back giggles at the knowledge he’ll be hunted by a feather.

Virgil just tilted his head. “Five… Four… Three-”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Patton laughed and took off.

Virgil giggled to himself, amused by his peppy attitude before letting the feather go. It zipped through the air directly after Patton.

Patton stumbled as he ran, but kept moving. He didn’t have time to methodically think through the maze. Left, right, didn’t matter. He’d find somewhere new eventually right?

Patton’s excited and playful giggles faded into the distance as Virgil smiled.

Time to check in on Logan.

…

Virgil appeared back on his branch and surveyed the scene. There was his monster in the center of the street, looking around confused.

“Aww, is the little nerd hiding?” Virgil snickered. Logan was so easily intimidated by tickling.

Which is why he designed this challenge for him specifically.

“Shh!” Logan hissed.

Virgil looked behind one of the trees to see Logan hiding. He snickered.

“Is it really that scary?”

“Just tell me how to escape your little game!” Logan growled.

“How did the loser club escape pennywise?”

Logan looked confused. “Technically they beat him in the sewers.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “No, they faced their fears!”

“Please elaborate!” Logan whisper-yelled.

“Nope. That’s your clue.” Virgil snickered and snapped. “Hey, tickle monster. He’s over here!”

Logan’s eyes widened.

“Tickly little logi bear over there?” The big bundle of fur bumbled over with a big silly grin.

Logan went pink and glared at Virgil before bolting. Virgil laughed and sat back on his branch to watch the magic before a feather buzzed in his coat.

“Oh? Roman’s onto his next challenge. Have fun!” Virgil called and in an instant he was gone.

Logan yipped as he ran, the thing didn’t seem to be too fast, so that was good.

What did he mean face his fears?!

…

“Hiya, Ro~”

The feather swarm surrounding Roman FINALLY stopped. Roman gasped for air, trembling from the attack. He glared at Virgil. “What the heck was the for?!”

“I told you there’d be a punishment!”

“Those things nearly tickled me to death!”

Virgil grinned. “You designed them. Let’s say they were going after me and I ran out of breath. What would they do?”

Roman blinked. “I designed them so… they’d know when to stop.”

Virgil gave a soft smile, breaking the evil character facade. “You think I’d really take that out?”

Roman smiled and rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed.

Virgil shifted his smile to a grin, showing his horror movie character was back in action. “Let’s go to the next room shall we?” He snapped and the two were back in the hall. “Choose your fate~” He purred.

Roman flicked his eyes over the four doors left. “Uh, this one I guess?” He pointed to the one to his far right. He didn’t miss Virgil’s widening grin.

He sighed and entered the door.

As soon as he entered, they weren’t in a room anymore, this was a forest.

Roman marveled at the scenery. Virgil really had been paying attention to his imagination.

“They key is at the very top of this tree.” Virgil pointed up. Roman squinted and peered over the leaves. Yep, the key was on the highest branch.

The tree looked easy enough to climb. Lots of branches to hold.

“What’s the catch?”

“You’ll have to find that out for yourself.” Virgil snapped himself so he was laying on the lowest branch, still grinning at Roman.

Roman gave a lopsided grin. He couldn’t say he wasn’t excited to find out what this game had in store.

“Fine, I can climb trees. I’m a knightly prince!” Roman smirked and ran towards the tree before jumping up and grabbing a branch. The texture was surprisingly soft, but still grippable.

He heaved himself up and settled on the first branch. So far so good. He reached up for the next branch and grabbed hold of the vine covered appendage.

Wait. He felt something.

The vines began to move.

Roman gasped. “No! You didn’t use my vines from-”

Virgil poofed onto a higher branch and grinned. “From when you took me to the imagination and held me up with vines while tickling my belly till I cried?”

Roman’s eyes widened to the size of saucers.

“I suppose you added another twist?”

Virgil chuckled. “You’re learning.” He reached out to touch the vine. “The feathers were activated by laughter. These are activated by contact. If you can carefully avoid touching any of the vines, you shouldn’t have any problems~”

Roman gulped. He was about to retort when the vine reached out to flutter under his chin. The prince recoiled and barely kept from falling off the branch through his fit of giggling.

If he fell he could break his neck! Actually… this was Virgil we were talking about. The same guy who covered the living room in bubble wrap when Roman announced he was going to start sparring in there. He wouldn’t let Roman get hurt even if he tried.

“Better start climbing, little lee~” Virgil purred before disappearing.

Roman grinned as the vine followed him, delicately fluttering at his neck.

Okay, focus. Just be careful where you put your hands. Roman reached up carefully and placed his hand on the branch. Alright, easy enough. And pull!

Roman heaved himself onto the next. He lifted his knee onto the branch to steady himself and-

Fuck, vine!

The vine came to life and wrapped itself around Roman’s thigh, squeezing and poking at the spot. Roman snorted and erupted into loud echoing laughter.

“Gohohohod dahahahamnit- nohohohahahaha!” Roman pounded his fist on the branch at the feeling, snorting every time the vine squeezed. “Nonono- Ihihi rehehehefuse!” Roman declared as he heaved himself to the next branch. Just keep going, just keep going!

Roman collapsed onto the next branch, already tired from the tickling. He took a moment to let himself laugh as the vine continued to squeeze his thigh, it snaked up the trunk to follow him as he squirmed and climbed.

Thankfully it really wasn’t that high of a tree. If this was a great oak Roman would be doomed.

“Gihihive mehehehe ahaha breheheheak!” Roman giggled to no one in particular.

Okay, another branch. Roman got himself some shaky footing and hopped up to grab the next branch. He draped his body across it to take another break to laugh. After a moment he opened his eyes to see two more vines he had laid his body across.

“Nononono-” The vines slipped under his cloak and Roman descended into loud cackling as they scratched and pinched his ribs. “STAHAHAHA- Stuhuhuhupid vihihihines!” Roman felt his grip slipping as his body writhed and squirmed from the vines.

The key was two branches up! No! If he could just-

A vine wriggled its way under Roman’s arm and it was over.

The Prince’s arms rocketed to his sides, loosing his grip, and Roman fell. He was laughing too hard to be scared, not that he needed to, as the branches moved out of the way and the grass field turned into soft pillows.

“OOF!” Roman yelped as he fell into the soft mess. He got about a one second break before the vines attacked him again, leaving the poor Prince laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. “Nohohohohohahahahaha- Gohohohohod- Ihihihi cahahahahahan’t!”

Virgil smiled from the top branch, swinging the key around his finger. He sighed. “Too bad, Princey. Guess you go back to the beginning. I’ll meet you there once I check in on the others.”

…

Virgil snapped himself to the maze, expecting to see Patton running around, but-

“PPftahahahahaha! Nohohoho, lehehehemme gohoho! I gohohotta gehehet tohoho thehehe ehehehend!”

Virgil snickered. He hadn’t planned to see Patton caught so early.

The fatherly trait seemed to have gotten too close to the walls, because he was being held by two of the branches under his arms where the were squeezing and wiggling while the feather he had released attacked his neck and ears.

“Bad time?” Virgil chuckled.

“Vihihihirge hehehehehelp!” Patton squealed and giggled as he kicked and squirmed.

“The horror movie villain doesn’t usually help out the protagonists buuuuuut.” Virgil rolled his eyes and snapped. Patton fell on his knees, released from the hedges, though the feather kept fluttering at his neck. “I do want you to see what else is in this maze.”

“Thahahank yohohou, Vihihirgil!” Patton giggled and took off running again, the feather swooping after him.

Virgil sighed fondly. “Better check on the next one.”

…

“Gotcha now, Tickly toes!”

Logan squealed as the monster tackled him. Logan was on his back, looking up at the stupidly silly face. Ugh, he was a children’s book character. This was so childish!

“Logi is blushing. How cuuuuute. You’re just a ticklish little lee who looooves tickly tickles!”

“What? No! No, no I don’t!” Logan felt his face burning.

“Oh, you’re not?” The monster tilted its head. “I love cute little lees who love tickly tickles!”

Logan pulled on his arms, to find they were pinned down strong. That silly grin staring down at him was so embarrassing.

“Time for the tickle monster!” Logan yipped as he felt fuzzy finger wiggling at his ribs. He chomped down on his lip, giggling from a freaking tickle monster was probably the most humiliating thing Logan could think of right now.

“No adorable giggles from Logi? Pretty pleeeeeeeease?” The monster squeezed Logan’s upper ribs. Logan snorted and burst into giggles immediately. “Awww, cootchie cootchie coo!”

“Stahahahahahap- nohohohoho!” Logan felt his face burning as giggles poured from his lips.

“Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Logi has the cutest wittle giggles, yes he does!” The monster fluttered his fluffy fingers under Logan’s chin. Logan squealed and tossed his head back and forth, giggling like mad. “Your cutesy wutesy blush is all the way down your ticklish wittle neck, yes it is!”

“Cahahahan’t- nahahahaha. Stohohohop!”

“You don’t mean that.” The monster cooed. “But we could try another cutesy wutesy spot. “The monster turned and Logan’s nerves spiked.

“Nohoho, nohohot thehehere!”

“Aww, tickly toes.”

“Nonononono-” Logan giggled and squealed as the monster slipped off his sock.

“Who’s got the cutest little toes in the whole wide wooooorld? Logi does! Tickle tickle tickle!” The monster’s fuzzy paws slipped under his toes, fluttering and scratching at the skin underneath.

Screams ripped from poor Logan’s throat as he thrashed and pulled, cackling hysterically. “NOHOHOHO DOHOHOHON’T! STOHOHOHOP!”

“See, ‘don’t stop’, I told you you didn’t mean stop earlier! Little Logi loves his tickle tickles!”

Logan felt his face burn again as he writhed from ticklish agony. God it tickled so bad! Why did he have to go after his toes!? His fingers were fluffy and soft with pointy little claws that just destroyed his resolve.

“Logi too ticklish for toesies? I’ll switch somewhere else now.”

Logan gasped for air when the monster switched his tickling to his thighs which were considerably less ticklish, just keeping him in fits of soft giggles.

“Wow, he really got to ya, huh?”

Logan opened his eyes to see Virgil grinning above him.

“H-hohohohow dohohoho Ihihi wihihihin?!”

“I told you, you have to face your fears!” Virgil poked Logan’s nose who just growled in return.

“I have no fears!”

“Reeeeeally?” Virgil grinned. “You sure about that?” Virgil glanced up and winked at the monster who went back to his toes.

“FAHAHAHA- NAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIRGIL!” Logan thrashed and bucked, hiccuping, squealing, and belly-laughing. Virgil grinned and watched.

“I’d say there is something you’re afraid of… but if you can’t admit it I guess you’ll just stay here forever-” Virgil blinked and looked at his feather. “Crap, Princey’s ready for his next trap. Gotta go!”

And he was gone.

“DOHOHOHON’T LEHEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHEHE!” Logan snorted and squealed as tears of mirth fell from his eyes.

“Aw, cutie patootie too tickled out? Too bad! more tickly tickles!” The monster flutter his fingers below Logan’s knees, returning him to that state of incessant tittering.

Logan groaned as his cheeks regained their red hue.

Fears, fears, what fears could he face when being-?!

Wait… did he mean?

“Little lee likes tickly tickles?”

Logan groaned. “Yes. I like being tickled. I like the feeling of laughter. And I like being teased.” Logan squeezed his eyes closed, bracing himself for something, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see the monster smiling, before fading into dark blue feathers floating in the wind.

The feathers flew together and took the shape of a doorway. In a flash of light, it was a door!

Logan sighed with relief and regained his breath before picking himself off the ground. He smiled. Virgil knew him too well.

He opened the door and stepped through.

He was in the living room. It was decked out with blankets, pillows, bowls of snacks, a tray of drinks, and all their onesies. On the table was a note.

Logan picked it up and read it.

“Congratz. Wait for the others. Tonight is still movie night ;)”

Logan chuckled. Fine with him.

…

Roman groaned and panted. The vines did a number on him. When he looked up he was back in the hall, and Virgil was there grinning like the Cheshire cat yet again.

“Next trial?”

Roman chuckled and grunted. “Yeah, yeah, let’s do that one.” Roman pointed to the door second to the right. He walked through the doorway… it was just a room.

A room with the key hanging by a string from the ceiling.

“Is this it?”

“Yep.” Virgil closed the door behind him with a knowing gleam.

Roman squinted. “Not gonna conjure anything. Just the key. That’s all this room has to offer?”

Virgil smiled. “Yep.”

“…Okay.” Roman walked to the center of the room and Virgil followed. He stared at Virgil, not an ounce of trust in his gaze.

Virgil just tiled his head with an infuriating smile. “Well, go on.”

Roman sighed. Okay.

He reached his hand up.

“AH!” Roman’s arms slammed to his sides as he felt something jab at his ribs. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

Roman growled.

Okay try again. Roman reached up to grab the key. As soon as his underarms were exposed he felt wiggling fingers attack. Roman SHRIEKED as his arms came rocketing back down again. He tried to get away but felt two strong arms holding him in place as those damn fingers tickled away at his sweet spot.

“FAHAHAHA- VIHIHIHIRGE!”

“Oh, did you think I wasn’t part of this trial?” Virgil purred in his ear. His fingers slowed and Roman could HEAR the grin in his voice.

“Vihihihirge- p-plehehehehease nohohot thehehere!” Roman doubled over as much as he could, laughing himself silly.

“Well go on then, go get the key.” Virgil chuckled.

“Yohohohou’re ehehehvil- AHAHA NAHAHA!” Roman let out deep belly laughs as Virgil tormented that one stupid spot!

“Not even gonna try? You’re just too ticklish, huh?”

“Ihihihi’m tryhyhyhing!” Roman whined.

“Well you’re not moving. Come on, it’s not that high. Here, I’ll even give you a break.” Virgil stopped moving his fingers, but just their presence alone kept Roman in a fit of giggling.

“Vihihihirgil plehehehehease, ihihi cahahan’t tahahake ihihit thehehehere!”

“Where? In your little pits?” Virgil wiggled his index finger making Roman squeal.

“Yehehehehes!”

“Well too bad, this is your trial.” Virgil blew a burst of air over Roman’s ear to make him jolt.

Now, he’s distracted!

Roman ripped his arms away to jump for the key.

He grabbed it, but as soon as he-

“BWAHAHAHAHA- NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!” Roman fell to the floor, key in hand. The wiggling fingers left him, so he sat trying to stop laughing. It took way too long for him to finally regain composure. He looked up and Virgil was gone. There was a swarm of red feathers that flew around before making the shape of a door. And in a flash of light

there was the door.

Roman stood and put the key into the lock. With a click, it opened, and he stepped through.

Roman looked around. It was the living room. Logan was in his unicorn onesie drinking from a bottle of water. He smiled when he saw the princely trait.

“Movie night is still on. What movie did you get put in?”

Roman let out a relieved sigh and grabbed his onesie. “Saw. You?”

“It.”

“Patton still in his?”

“Most likely.”

Roman collapsed onto the couch, finally getting a rest. “Let’s talk about what we’re gonna do after all this”

Logan smirked. “Agreed.”

…

Patton had been running for a while, trying to escape that feather honing in on him.

But he came to a halt when he found himself in the next part of the maze.

Five paths.

Patton stumbled back giggling when he saw them.

The first path had feathers for the grass, and the hedges’ branches turned into feathers at the tips.

The second path had the same but with paintbrushes.

The third, toothbrushes.

The fourth path was hairbrush bristles.

The fifth had normal grass, but the hedges’ appendages spread into wiggling tickling claws.

He had to pick a path, but which was the right one?

Before Patton could pick, the feather caught up with him and went back to fluttering at his neck. Patton squealed and erupted into giggling yet again.

“Whihihich pahahahath?”

Okay think.

What path would it be?

Wait…

It would be the tool that got to Patton the most wouldn’t it?

Oh no.

That meant…

Patton looked at the hairbrush path with thick plastic bristles. He was always a sucker for the rough tickles that massaged the skin. Kneading and massaging always got him laughing. So this… was a lot.

The feather found his ear. Patton shrieked and squealed. “Ohohokay, ohohohokay!”

Time to make a run for it!

Patton ran, and as soon as those bristles got to his feet he tumbled, but that made it worse.

Patton tumbled and rolled across the field of bristles, shrieking and squealing as they got access to his ribs, sides, hips, and thighs. By the time he stopped tumbling he was cackling like a madman.

And when he saw the hedge walls reaching out.

“NONONONO- Nahahah plehehehease!” He had to keep running, the branches were reaching for him. Even with the bristles scratching at his soles.

Poor Patton was blindly running (if you could call it running) and stumbling through the path and everything chased after him, the walls, the branches, that evil feather.

Patton was squealing, shrieking, cackling, giggling, and belly-laughing as he saw the end over the horizon.

“I CAHAHAN MAHAHAHAKE IHIHIT!” He cried, his grin threatening to jump right off his face.

There, there it was! A small stone platform none of the tickly tools seems to reach.

Almost there.

Almost there!

Patton jumped for it- he landed belly first on the stone platform. He yipped, expecting the branches or the feather…

but nothing came.

He was safe.

Patton panted, absolutely exhausted from his trial. He looked up to see his feather. It flew through the air as more and more joined it. They swarmed and made the shape of a door. And in a flash of light-

Patton sighed, relieved. He got up and walked through the door.

Patton stumbled into the living room panting.

“Hey, Padre.” Roman waved.

“To what movie were you taken?” Logan asked.

“The Shining.” Patton grabbed a bottle of water and downed it. He placed it on the table and Roman threw him his cat onesie.

“Our little Stormcloud didn’t hold back did he?”

The three chuckled.

“No he did not.” Logan sighed.

“Glad to hear it.”

The three jumped at the sudden voice, and Virgil laughed. “Too easy to scare you guys. You enjoy my little game?” He draped himself over the couch.

“Yeah, Jigsaw.” Roman scoffed, though his smile shown through.

“I don’t think I was that bad.” He chuckled.

“It was fun, but man that was intimidating. I was chased down by shrubbery!” Patton whined.

“You think you got it bad? I had three saw-like tickle traps I had to get past.”

“You failed two of them.” Virgil snickered.

“They didn’t need to know that!” Roman growled.

“I was chased by an actual monster.” Logan sipped from his bottle.

“It was the tickle monster from that kids book.” Virgil giggled at Logan’s sudden redness.

“Well, I think its safe to say you got us.” Roman stood and stretched before winking at Logan.

“I’d say so. You guys we- OOF!” Virgil looked to see Logan pinning him down with a grin.

“Did you really think we wouldn’t get revenge?”

“Thanks for giving us time to plot it.” Roman snickered. He gestured for Patton to join who giggled.

“I’d say you’ve earned a good laugh after all that work you did.”

“So, let’s play a game.”


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil stared up at the three previous lees deviously wiggling their fingers.

Poof!

All doors and conjured objects from Virgil disappeared.

Roman looked around, grinning. “Seriously? That’s all we had to do to kill your ler mood? All those conjured worlds motivated by a ler mood… soon as its gone, poof!” Roman broke into laughter. “You’re such a lee.”

“Which is perfect since you’re more ticklish than all of us combined.” Patton giggled as he walked his fingers up Virgil’s legs, causing him to squirm and huff.

“Makes me think how you’d fare in those worlds you made for us so generously.”

“Indeed. He mostly likely wouldn’t have been able to complete his own challenges.” Logan hummed as he barely skimmed his fingers over Virgil’s neck.

“Hey, I have an idea.” Patton shouted. “Why don’t we do that? Let’s tell each other what happened-”

Roman lit up. “And demonstrate it on dear ol’ Virgil, here.”

“Noho- that’s not necessary!” Virgil giggled and bit his lip, but made no effort to escape.

Always teetering on a lee mood, that one.

“Why don’t you start, Patton? As it was your idea.” Roman grinned at Virgil who was steadily turning an adorable shade of pink.

“Thanks, Ro!” Patton cleared his throat and smiled. “So the movie Virgil put me in was The Shining.”

“A Classic.” Logan nodded.

“Yup, he put in the big giant hedge maze from the end of the movie. It was so big!” Patton hummed before smiling at an idea. He slowly pushed up Virgil’s shirt to reveal his belly.

“So let’s say this adorable belly was the maze.” Patton summoned a pen and popped of the cap. He slowly a drew a large rectangle over Virgil’s belly making him yip and dissolve into giggles.

“Pahahahahahahah at!” Virgil giggled.

“And so he put me right here.” Patton continued as if Virgil wasn’t even there. He drew a small circle at the top of his tummy. “But the end was aaaaaaaall the way over here.” He drew another circle at the bottom of Virgil’s tummy, closer to his waist.

“Oh my, that’s a long trek. However did you find your way out?” Roman gasped.

“It wasn’t easy. Especially when Virgil added a ticklish twist.” Patton eyed Virgil who looked like he could burst with giddy excitement.

“All the hedges would reach out and tickle me with their branches!”

“I can’t imagine how that would feel. Unless Roman here…” Logan smiled at Roman.

Roman snapped and had three branches in his hand. Patton eagerly took one as Roman handed the other to Logan.

“They’d reeeeeeeach out and take swipes!” Patton quickly swiped the scratchy branch across Virgil’s ribs. Virgil threw his head back in surprised laughter.

“Oh how dreadful! Did they poke as well?” Roman asked as he jabbed the branch into Virgil’s ribs, making him squeal and snort on repeat.

“Yeah, they did!” Patton exclaimed, mimicking Roman’s actions. “But then, Virgil came back with a feather! And he made it chase me like a ghost in pac-man!”

Logan smirked. “A feather, hm?” Logan eyed Roman who grinned and summoned a fluffy blue feather and handed it to Logan.

“Yep! And I had to run the maze with tickling branches AND a super fast feather!” Patton grabbed his pen again and touched it to Virgil’s belly. “I went left, right, forward,“ Patton made lines in each of the directions. “I think I was going in circles!” Patton rapidly drew circles around Virgil’s belly, making him shriek and buck in the midst of his fit of laughter. “All while the feather chased me.” Patton winked at Logan.

“Hm, like this?” Logan flicked the feather over Virgil’s ears and neck. The anxious side burst into high pitched giggling as he tossed his head back and forth.

“G-Guhuhuhuhuys!” Virgil squirmed and wiggled, but didn’t make a move to escape.

Adorable.

“Aw, Stormcloud you’re just so adorably ticklish.” Patton giggled. “Logan’s right. I don’t think you could’ve passed the challenges you made for us!”

“Buhuhuhullshit!” Virgil shouted through his laughter.

“Language!” Patton grinned and squeezed Virgil’s sides, making him shriek and squeal.

“So was that all Virgil subjected you to?” Roman asked.

“Oh, nope! At the end there was this branching path thing. Each path was a different tickle tool! There were feathers and hairbrushes and toothbrushes- jeepers it looked intimidating.” Patton giggled.

“Wow, how did you know which path to take?”

Patton grinned. “Knowing my little Stormcloud, I knew he’d make the path the tool that affected me the most.”

“Hairbrushes?” Roman asked.

“Mm-hmm. As I ran I thought I might die laughing! My toes still curl at the thought.” Patton snickered.

“Hmmm… Hairbrushes at the feet, huh?”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare, you’re gonna kill me!”

“Well, it only seems fair, right?” Roman twirled his wrist and his large rectangular hairbrush appeared with long plastic bristles.

Virgil squeaked and sunk into the couch.

“Might wanna hold him for this, Lo.”

Logan grinned and nodded before swiftly grabbed Virgil’s wrists and pinning them down.

“Nononononono-” Virgil sputtered as Roman handed the brush to Patton and the fatherly figure sat on Virgil’s calves to sit the brush right next to his soles.

“Oh, and remember, it’s only fair.” With that Patton began scrubbing the brush against Virgil’s soles.

Oh the screams that ripped from Virgil’s throat…

“FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The three lers found themselves laughing at his hilarious reaction while he tugged and pulled.

“And so I ran and ran with all the bristles scratching at my feetsies.” Patton continued. “Until…” Patton gave a few more scratches with the brush before pulling away. “I made it to the end!”

Virgil went limp, still giggling uncontrollably with the world’s biggest smile.

“So how did your game go, Ro?” Patton giggled.

“Noooooo…” Virgil panted.

“Well, I had three different games I had to play!” Roman started. He glanced at Virgil and began skittering his fingers over his tummy. “Gotta keep you on your toes, Doom and Gloom.” Virgil burst into a brand new batch of giggling.

“Oh yeah, you were in saw, right?” Patton snickered.

“Indeed I was! The first trap was a room with a floor of feathers.”

“Oh, was it now?” Patton grinned.

Roman snapped and a multitude of feathers floated in the air. Patton immediately plucked a few with a grin. “So, I know you’re not that ticklish on your feet. But I wonder if the lee had reeeeeeally ticklish feet, how that’d be?”

“Guhuhuhuys, cohohohome ohohohon!” Virgil pulled his hands from Logan to cover his burning face.

“You know, you’re making it harder to be so teasy when you’re just so cute.” Roman smiled. Instantly Virgil went 5 times redder. Poor lee could never handle compliments.

“You’re right, Ro. I can’t focus on stories when he’s got the cutest little smile in the whole wide world!” Patton cooed.

“Simply precious in every sense of the word.” Logan added.

Virgil tightly wrapped his arms around his face and groaned. “Next time I’m gonna get you guys so bad.”

The three laughed.

“If you’re ever ler again.” Roman said.

“And I hardly think you could ‘get us’ if you just melt at a few tickles or a mention of your undeniable adorableness.” Logan grinned and spidered his fingers at Virgil’s neck, making him squeal and giggle, though he didn’t pull his arms away from his head.

“Viiiiiiirgil~” Roman cooed and skittered his fingers across Virgil’s tummy. “Come out, come out, from behind those sweater paws~”

“Nohohohoho!” Virgil giggled.

“Hey, Patton, why not try those feathers I gave you?”

“On it! Anything to draw out his cuuuuute lil’ smile!” Patton cooed and turned to quickly begin fluttering his three feathers over his soft trembling soles.

Immediately Virgil began giggling hard.

“Nohohohahahahaha! P-Pahahahahahahat!”

“Can you see his smile yet?”

“Nope. Looks like the feet aren’t gonna cut it. Allow me.” Roman plucked another feather out of the air and started taking quick swipes at Virgil’s belly. “Cootchie coooooo~”

Virgil’s arms rocketed down to protect his ever sensitive tummy. “Wahahahait! Rohohohohmahahahahan!”

“Aww, there’s that smile!” Roman cheered.

Patton turned. “I wanna see- awww there it is!”

Virgil went redder. “Guhuhuhuys! Yohohohohou’re sohohoho mehehehean!”

“How so? We’re simply stating the obvious.” Logan supplied.

“No, he’s right. We stopped going over the lovely game he made for us! I didn’t even tell you guys about… the vines.”

“Nohohoho!” Virgil shrieked.

“Oooh, vines? Sounds tickly.” Patton said.

“Oh it was. Why don’t I show you?”

Virgil paled as four vines sprouted from the floor and grew around his body.

“You remember these little guys, don’tcha, Virge?” Roman cooed as the vines began slithering and squirming, looking for a spot to torment.

The vine closest to Virgil’s head slid under his jaw and began tickling under his chin, sending the lee into hysterical uncontrollable giggling.

“I’m curious, where exactly did they tickle you?” Logan asked.

“Well.” Roman pretended to think. “They got my neck… and my thighs… oh, and my ribs too!”

The vines, as if listening, slowly moved to each of those spots and began poking and squeezing.

“GAHAohohod Dahahahamnit, nohohoho!” Virgil wailed.

“Vee, I know you’re hopelessly ticklish, but no potty mouth!” Patton playfully scolded.

“Fahaha- Ihihihi cahahahahan’t!” Virgil threw his head back as he poured deep belly laughter.

“Oh! And I didn’t tell you the final challenge.” Roman grinned and grabbed Virgil’s wrists. “I had to reach alllllll the way up,” Roman slowly pulled Virgil’s arms above his head. Logan took his wrists and pinned them down whil roman loomed over their giggly lee. “While Virgil tickled my pits!”

Roman jabbed his hands under Virgil’s arms and began scribbling his fingers at the skin.

Virgil shrieked and exploded into hysterical laughter.

“GAHA- NOHOHA- wahahahait- plehehehehahahahaha!”

“Wow, that seems really tickly!” Patton giggled. He couldn’t help but join in and began dancing his fingers across Virgil’s soles.

Virgil was in hysterics, laughing and laughing and laughing from deep in his core.

God it felt good.

After a moment Roman stopped and snapped his vines away, giving Virgil time to breathe.

Virgil went limp and gasped for air, still smiling brighter than the sun.

Roman leaned down to give him a quick kiss to his nose. “Just gotta make it through Logan’s now.”

Logan smirked. “That will not be easy. For I was not released until I spoke a specific phrase I know Virgil has trouble with.”

Roman grinned. “And what would that be?”

“Virgil, until you say what you had me say, you will be tickled. You will be tickled thoroughly on all the points on your body that cause you to laugh. I will tickle you, Roman will tickle you, and Patton will tickle you. But we will not stop until you utter the words you had me say.”

Virgil was fire engine red at this point.

“Would you like to say it now?” Logan rose his eyebrow expectantly.

“I… I can’t!” Virgil cringed and covered his face.

“Well that’s too bad.” Logan glanced at Patton. “I believe the first tease I was subjected to was… tickly toes. Are you aware of this tease, Patton?”

“Sure am! Leave it to ol’ pops Patton!” Patton giggled and squeezed his fingers around Virgil’s toes, making the anxious trait squeal and belt out hearty laughter. “Little lee’s got tickly toes~ Tickly tickly tickly toes!” Patton wiggled his fingers under Virgil’s toes as he sang his teases.

“He called himself the tickle monster. Roman, do you know of this entity?”

“Why, yes, I do believe we’re acquainted.” Roman cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers. “In fact, he’s paying a visit right now.”

“Nohohohoho! Nohohohot thahahahat!” Virgil sputtered between fits of laughter.

“Heeeeeere he comes~” Roman slowly drew his fingers closer to Virgil’s belly. “The…” Roman paused. “The tickle monster’s here to say hello, Virgey! He knows what a ticklish hopeless little lee you are and is here to tickle tickle tickle you all day long!”

Virgil exploded into laughter once more, thrashing and squirming under the offending fingers.

Logan smiled. “I believe the teases used next were… Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Virgey has the cutest wittle giggles, yes he does.”

If Virgil could blush harder he would. Not only was it a flustering tease, but hearing normal stoic Logan say a tease like that made it so much more embarrassing.

Logan looked at the other two and gestured for them to tone it down.

Slowly Virgil drifted from hearty laughter to soft giggling.

They stayed like that for a moment, listening to the melody of Virgil’s giggling.

Logan leaned down and spoke softly. “Ready to say it?”

Virgil nodded. “Ihihi lihihihike beheheheing tihihickled, ahahahand Ihihihi lihihihike beheheheing teheheheased.”

All hands stopped.

Logan placed a soft kiss to Virgil’s forehead. “You did amazing, Starlight.”

Virgil went limp with the biggest smile imaginable plastered across his face.

“Looks like we all had fun today. Movie night still on?” Patton asked, knowing the answer.

Logan and Patton situated themselves on the couch while Roman snapped Virgil into his onesie. He then carried the exhausted anxious side to the couch with him where they gracelessly flopped onto the cushions with the others.

Knowing Virgil always got rather touchy-feely after a rough session, Roman wrapped his Stormcloud up in the biggest bear hug he could muster.

The movie played, what movie? It didn’t matter. They all just enjoyed each others company.

As the credits rolled and Virgil fell asleep, Roman spotted his phone in Virgil’s hands. He had fell asleep while typing something in the notes app.

“Horror movie ideas for next time”

Roman smiled and turned off the phone. He didn’t wanna peek. Why spoil the surprise?


End file.
